Remember
by monetss
Summary: Ten years After a Dramatic death of her father, Grace and her sister Becca travel with their mother hunting the same evil that killed her husband. Resisting the pain  that has been built up inside of Grace, slowly crumbles away when  she meets Sam.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my Second Story, it will be in chapters, I made it T for later chapters just in case. R/R would be awesome, if there is some misspellings, don't be scared to tell me so. I might go in and add more later like i always do but hey maybe not. So enjoy this chaptered story. Onward!

DISCLAIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. *sadface*

I don't remember when it started, or exactly how, I just know that for as long as I've known my uncle, we've hunted. We fought the darkness that lies behind those unexplained closed doors. We fought the things that our mothers told us not to be scared of and told us that what was under our beds or in our closets, were not real. But Of course we didn't start hunting right off the bat. First my sister, mother, father and I traveled, a lot. At first I didn't understand why we left our home, why they made us leave our friends, to leave behind the home we ever known. Told us to use the fake names they had given us and if anyone asked, we were just here visiting a sick family member, and tell them no more than that. But mostly I was just upset. But then I remember they told us it was temporary, and to think of it as a prolonged vacation, which gave me hope of soon returning hope. Which led to the first couple of months of our prolong vacation, where everywhere we went, we stopped at an amusement park, or watched movies every night. Laughed and told jokes. For once we were happy with the traveling and moving around.

But then, that all stopped when our uncle didn't come back one night. Instead, our father came slamming through the motel room door with blood on his jacket. Pain and sadness and tears in his eyes. When i looked at my mother she mirrored my father's expression. It was obvious my father had just lost his brother, and I knew it, along with my mother. My sister on the other hand didn't. All she saw was that daddy was crying and mommy who started to sob quietly into daddy's shoulder when she went to hug him to comfort him, but instead broke-down herself. I saw her look at me with pleading, confused eyes. She needed someone to comfort her, I was not that someone. I did nothing, but sat there waiting patiently for all our worlds to turn upside down. No tears came to flow down my young innocent face; no panic came to make my small body shake in fear. The only thing that came was death and grief.

I remember when cold hard metal first touched my smooth warm skin for the first time. It was heavy and awkward to hold in my small hands, and quiet scary. "Don't be scared." my father told me as he stood behind me. He held my arms up to show me how to hold the heavy metal correctly. "When you see the target, pull the trigger." we used bottles that day, in a middle of nowhere Deseret. When I thought I saw the target, I aimed, and pulled the trigger. As soon as the gun fired, I flew backward, hitting against my father's chest. My eyes were still closed when I heard my father chuckle. "That's my girl." I've seen what these machines can do to a person in movies. But my 11 year old mind could only imagine what would have happened if I pulled that trigger to shoot something besides a bottle. Little did I know that soon after I got to hold the gun, I would find out in a horrible situation, what that gun could actually do.

The smell is what I mostly remember; the deep strong odor of it still lingers in the back of my throat. I soon learned that the smell was sulphur. A nasty trail of yellow that you never want to see or come across if you're in this line of " work ". I remember waking up to it, that it was so strong. I needed something to drink, to wash the taste away, but it's never gone away. Getting up I hear someone as if they are struggling for a breathe, I then hear rustling of objects but at this point I'm half asleep and just shrug it away, thinking it's just a dream. Telling myself it's not real. But when walked into the bathroom and turned the light on, that thought along with the blood from my body, drained away.

The blood, there was so much blood on the Walls. My eyes went to every corner of that bathroom, every crevice, every dirty tile. And then my father lying in a pool of his own thick layer of blood. His eyes bloodshot from the loss of oxygen. His clothes ripped literally to shreds, exposing his chest and thighs, which were also ripped to shreds. I couldn't move, coolant scream, all I could do was stare at my fathers disembodied corpse. Then my eyes caught movement in one of the blood covered corners of the bathroom. A woman, with pitch black glassy eyes. Her eyes locked eyes with mine, and she smiled a crocked evil smile. The next thing I knew she rushed toward me, hands reached out to grab me. I retreated back into my mother's arms, which grabbed me backwards. "Grab the gun!" she yelled at me. I did as told and grabbed the gun my father kept in one of the drawers. As I looked back the woman couldn't leave the bathroom. Devils Trap it what I was told later on. My mother was looking for the book my father kept and took with him on missions he told me and my sister. The woman still looking at me with that smile let out a blood thirty scream. I reached up and dropped the gun to cover my ears. I didn't realize it but I was screaming myself. I reached for the gun on the floor and held it up to my target. I aimed, and pulled the trigger. When j flew backwards as expected, I hit my head on the corner of a nightstand. I saw my mother chant something from the mission book and another scream came from the woman, then silence.

When my mother went into the bathroom, i swear she would scream. But when I got up from the floor, blood dripping from the back of my head i looked at her and she was screaming. Later on they told me I was in shock that's why I couldn't hear anything. They told me I was traumatized by what I saw, that's why I couldn't move. But I wasn't, I wasn't even surprised. I knew this would happen. It was only a matter of time before it did. After a minuet of my mother shaking me, I looked at her, finally hearing her shaky frantic voice. She told me to grab my sister and get in the truck and stay there. Before i grabbed Becca i looked back to my mother lying on the floor with my father in her arms crying. I knew then that i had to be strong for my mother and my sister. I grabbed Becca, climbed into our truck and sat there. Once again waiting.

After about an hour our mother packed the truck up with the rest of our stuff and we left. We left our father on the floor of a dirty motel room bathroom, dead. For 2 years my mother cried every night. All i could do was say its okay, we will get through this. But i know each time those words cane out of my mouth, i couldn't even convince myself, none the less my single parent mother. She told me it was okay to cry, but I knew if i did I'd lose control over myself, I'd become weak for the family that needed me strong. I didn't want revenge, I didn't want security, knowing that the demon was dead, I just wanted the rest of my family that I had left to stay safe. That's why I continued hunting. The day my father died, I never cried, never teared up, until this day, until the day I met Sam Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N::: Okay sooooo here's the next chapter... Xb**

**Finally we get to see some SAMMY! And dean of course. Cass will be here soon. By the way I know you have seen some spelling mistakes. Well I have excuse, a damn good one if I say so myself. Anyway I got the new IPod Touch and the note pad is very useful in my life so one boring day, I was like let's start a story, so I started typing and hey look a story popped out. Before I knew it a fic was born. Lol okay enough babbling from me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing….Sadly. **

Onward!

Ten years later

The sound of my sister's voice leaving a message for our mother is what woke me up. "Mom, its Friday. Where are you? Call me." If asking where our mother was didn't tell me that she hadn't come home last night, the panic in Becca's voice sure did. Acting as if I were still asleep, I felt becca shack me to wake me up. "Grace. Wake up." I rubbed my eyes before turning to see that she has been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and scared. "Mom didn't come back, did she?" She nodded her head and bit her lip. She looked away hoping I wouldn't see her face. But I knew she was crying again. I got up and hugged her; she started sobbing as soon as I touched her. "You know what we have to do." I told her rocking her back and forth, while she still sobbed. "I know." she said between breathes. "We can wait a couple more hours, but If she doesn't come back-" "We leave. I know." She interrupted me.

My mother told us to leave if she never came back. She wanted to do this one on her own; I wanted to say no, I wanted to tell her it was too dangerous. But like I always did, I agreed. I obeyed, like a good daughter that I am. She told us to go to our old house in Arizona, the house I dreaded to go back to. The house with the memories, the happiness. "Go to the house, stay there, and wait for me." She told us before she went on a hunt by herself. When we said okay she would kiss us on our foreheads and leave. She would never be gone more than a week. When she was, she would call, or email. But not this time, that's where our preparations come in effect. The emergency credit card, the extra cell phones. We were ready.

After the couple of hours, she still wasn't here. I knew what I needed to do. "Pack up, we're leaving." I told my sister as she stared out the motel window. "Can't we wait a lit-" "No Becca, we have to leave, you know that. She knows where to find us." She glares at me with fresh tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Bec, you know what mom said." "I know, I know." I know she is hurting, I know she is worried. But she told us to this for a reason, we are in danger just sitting here in this room. We need to leave. "I'll grab the truck meet me in front." "Okay." I grab my coat and walk out into the freezing cold air of Washington State. I breathe in the air and hold it in my lungs, with my eyes shut. When I hear heavy footsteps I open my eyes and release the air from my chest. A tall fit man passes me with two coffees in his hand. He smiles at me and I smile back. "A bit late for coffees don't you think?" Not only do I surprise myself, I surprise him as well. "Depends in what you're doing." he laughs and continues pass me and retreats into the room next to ours. Shacking the smile that was still on my face away I continue to my truck, which was parked in an empty parking lot across the street. I pull the keys our mother left us out of my pocket and opened the car door.

When I got in and closed the door, everything washed over me. Mostly the smells, the smells of my father. We haven't used this truck since he died. It still smelled like him, after all these years, I still remember the smell. I had to roll down the window to wash it all away, before I couldn't take it. Pushing everything back I started up the truck and heard the engine roar to life for the first time in a long time. It sounds perfect. I pulled out of the parking lot and into the motel parking lot in front of the room. Becca just stepped out the door when I noticed the tall man again, along with another man maybe a couple of inches shorter, was with him. They were also checking out. "I got everything packed up." Beck said meeting my gaze. "Okay, let's get everything in the truck and let's get moving." with a nod she went back into the room with me behind her. Grabbing two bags I step back outside and almost drop one of the heavy bags, when a Hand grabbed it. "I got it." I heard the tall man say. "No it's okay I got it." I try to take the bag back, but he overpowers me and takes it. "Where you want it?" he asks with my bag in his hand, smile on his face. "In the back." I points toward the truck bed. "You sure do have a lot of baggage."

"You have no idea." I said throwing the bag I had on my shoulder into the back. He holds his hand out and I grab it and shack his hand. "I'm Sam." "Grace. Nice to meet you."

"You too." He says before walking back to the other man. "Who was that?" Beck asked from behind me.

"I don't know, he was nice though."

"Cute too."

"Shut up Becca." I push her into the door frame with a laugh. "I was just kidding, but he is cute."

"I know." I said to myself.

After loading everything up we were on the highway. It was late, so we would have to stop earlier then I'd like. "Can you stop at the next Rest stop?" Bec asks me with an urge in her eyes.

"Sure, I gotta stretch my legs anyway."

"Hurry please." I pressed the gas pedal down in response. When we get to the rest area we both get out and use the restroom. When I come out I go straight to the vending machine, where I see a familiar figure. "Grace?" I heard Sam call my name while he was getting a soda. "Yeah?"

"Crazy to see you here."

"Why is that?" I said putting a dollar in the vending machine. "We are headed in the same direction, kind of weird don't you think?"

"No, not really, it also depends on who you ask." I said with a laugh. He cocked his head in amusement. I raised my eyebrows about to ask a question when the man who was with him earlier interrupted. "Hey Sammy we gotta-" He stopped mid-sentence and looked at me with a sly smile. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Sam and I said in unison. We all stood there in silence when Becca came over. "Grace, what's going on?" she said looking at the men suspiciously. "Nothing, we were just talking. Do you want-"

"I'm Becca." she held her hand out to the older man to shack his hand. "I'm Dean." He said while grabbing her hand, shacking it gently. "Rebecca." I said, looking at her irritated. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go." I grabbed her hand and started walking away. "Nice to meet you guys." she yelled before we were out of sight.

I threw Becca into the truck and got in. "What's wrong?" she asked me after I started the truck. "I think they are following us." I put the truck in reverse and sped back onto the Highway. "What are you talking about?"

"We traveled like two hundred miles, there's No way that's just a coincidence."

"Well you don't know that."

"Bec, c'mon. Really?" I said not taking my eyes off the road. She didn't say anything until we got to the next town. She hated when I made her look stupid, I hated it when I did it. "I don't understand why you're so paranoid."

"Paranoid? Are you serious?" I shook my head, shocked she would say something like that. I must have looked hurt because she said, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that." I didn't respond until I pulled into a hotel parking lot. I turned the truck off and we sat there in silence until I spoke. "I'm not paranoid. You know what I do is to keep us safe. And you going around telling your name to random people is not helping." she nodded her head and opened her door to get out when an older looking car parked next us. When Sam and Dean got out of the car, Becca looked at me with a pleading expression. "I'm sorry." I sighed and got out of the truck meeting Sam's eyes. "I think we need to talk."

"I think so to."

**A/N:::Dun dun Duuuuuunnnn. I think someone's got some explaining to toooooo. Alrighty then, so R and R and tell me whatcha think. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay! Therefore, here is a longish chapter. Sorry for the oh so late update. Please forgive me. A little drama in this one, so please don't kill me for the boringness either Okey Dokey...

Onward!

After getting out of the truck I looked at Becca and told her to stay in the truck and do not leave until I come back. "I mean it don't go anywhere." After she rolled her eyes like the immature person that is, I forcefully grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him into an alleyway. "Why are you following us?" I asked, pushing him up against a brick wall. "Look it's not what it looks like, we-"  
"It looks like you and your friend are following me and my sister, now tell me, why are you following us?" A few moments pass before he sighs heavily and slumps over in defeat. "He's my brother by the way. And Bobby sent us." I back off at the familiar name and looked at him with confusion. "Bobby? Bobby Singer?"  
"Yes, we had to make sure you girls were the Grey Sisters. Therefore, we followed you. We didn't mean to be so-"  
"Obvious." he nodded in agreement and stood up straight. "Bobby wanted us to tag along with you guys to Arizona."  
"How do you know we are headed to Arizona?" He was hesitant to answer my question, or look me in the eye. He looked down at his worn boots and finally back up at me. "Your mother." a gasp escaped my lips and I felt relief and anger. "Where is she?"  
"She wouldn't say, she just wanted you guys to get safely back home." I shook my head in disagreement. "That place is far from my home." I said barley a whisper, but somehow he still heard  
me. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine. I need to get to back to Becca." I turn away quickly and turn the corner so I could breathe again. These emotions are starting to get the best of me.

When I turn the last corner to get back to the truck I see, the man named Dean in the driver side seat of the vehicle. "What the hell?" I say to myself as I am rushing to the passenger side door to yell at Becca but hand grab my shoulders and stop me in my tracks. "Get off me!"  
"Dean is with me; he won't hurt her."  
"Get him out of my truck now." With a brood face, he walks up to the older brother and tells him to exit the truck. "Rebecca? What are you doing?" I asked as calmly as I could, but failing miserably.  
"I was just talking." I ball my fists and count to ten. I open her car door and motion for to get out. When she does not I make it clear for her. "Get out!" she quickly jumps out and stands in front me. I hand her the emergency Card and point to the hotel office. She gets the idea and storms off. I watch her enter the office before turning to Sam and his brother with a glance of irritation before walking over to them. "So what, are you guys going to? Meet us in Arizona?" The two men exchange a look before turning to me. "Well, we were told to look after you girls." I felt my jaw drop in pure shock and embarrassment. My mother thinks we need to be looked after. "I don't know what my mother told you boys to do, but we don't need baby-sitters, we're big girls. We can handle going to Arizona by ourselves. Thanks though." turning on my heels to go into the hotel office I shake my head in amazement at this situation and enter the office. Seeing my sister, key in hand I Stop her before she goes back to the truck. "Once again, I'm sorry. This day just keeps getting crazier and crazier." A smile creeps along my sister's face and that confirms she forgives me. "So what to ya say? Truce?" I hold out my fist and she pumps it in agreement. "Truce."  
"Good now let's get this day over with, shall we?" looping my arm with hers I escort Becca back outside, where Sam and Dean still sit looking pitiful. Looking at Bec, we laugh together in the sight of two grown men looking like children who have just been punished for stealing cookies. "You guys aren't going anywhere are you?"  
"Not until we get to Arizona." Dean said crossing his arms in frustration. "Well can you at least make yourselves useful?"  
"Uh sure, what is it?" I dig into my pocket and pull out forty dollars, and tossed it to Sam. "Make a Whiskey run will ya. We could all use a drink dontcha think?" With a wink, I grab two of our bags and walk to our room, Becca in tow.

I call out to Becca while I am in the shower to see if they dropped off the whiskey yet. "Nope." she yells back. "Shit." I reach down and turn the knob for the water to turn off. As I twist my hair to drain the water from it, I reach out and grab a towel from the rack. Getting out I touch the cold floor with a violent shiver and almost slip, before grabbing onto counter. "Damn." I say to myself opening the door to our room. "I think they took the whisky for themselves." "Your just impatient, give them time, Gracie." sighing I sit in one of the two chairs places by the heater. "It's cold in this-" when I hear a knock I stop mid sentence and get up to answer, towel still wrapped around me. As soon as I opened the door, hands flew up to his face to cover his eyes. "Don't be a child, where were you? I thought you stole our whiskey." " Uh, we...Uh." Rolling my eyes, I grab the brown paper bag from Sam. "Oh please, don't strain yourself."  
"We got a room first."  
"It took you an hour and a half to get a room?"  
"It is 12:00 at night." turning around to look at the clock I nod in acknowledgement. "Well look at that. You went through a lot of trouble to get this then." He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Come in." "I don't think-"  
"Don't be a baby c'mon on its cold out there". I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him in the door. "I'd really wish you would stop grabbing Me."  
"Are you going to complain the whole time?" I watched Becca get up and sitting next to Sam while Sam still sat their brooding. "Please excuse my sister; she can be a bit insensitive."  
"Hey!" She shrugged her shoulders and got up to walk toward the hotel door. "I'm going to go get... Um what's his name?"  
"Dean." Sam said from the bed. "Right, Dean." waving, she slowly exited the room. Rocking back and forth like a bird child, I looked at Sam. "So... How long have you and your brother been hunting?" Looking away, he answered me. "For a while." Forgetting I was still unclothed, I go to the bathroom and put clothes on. "Sorry." I said coming back and sat next to him. A few minutes pass before anyone broke the silence. "Well this is awkward."Sam said looking at the door. "Becca was suppose to bring Dean back." she is such a flirt. Rolling my eyes I get up and pour me a shot along with another for Sam. "Here" I say handing the glass to him. "Thanks." I tilt the glass back and make a face. "Let me guess you got the cheap stuff."  
"That's all they had." he said also making a face. "Okay well I'm going to go check on Becca, come with?"  
"Yeah." He said getting up, pushing himself off the bed. Meeting each other at the door to exit, we both go for the door handle at the same time; Sam brushing my hand, we shock each other. "Ouch!" I scream out in a whine, grabbing my hand with a pained look. "Are you okay!" asks Sam, while he leaned over to grab my hand to see the damage, but I retreat backwards. "No! I..I'm fine. Really." I said still holding, hiding, my hand. When his face went from confusion to worry, I knew he saw. Saw what I did to myself. Saw the punishment I put myself through, the scars. Not even Rebecca knew what I was doing; nor did I want her too.

When Sam came closer I knew what he was going to do; what he was going to say. I didn't want to hear it, not now. "Sam. Don't. Please, just don't." I put my hands up to push him away, to just convince him to leave it alone. "Grace, I.. I understand. You don't have-"  
"I don't want to talk about, please, forget about it."  
"How am I suppose to just forget about it? I know you don't know me very well, and I know you think I don't understand, but believe me, I do." I lowered my gaze from his and looked at the floor, feeling his stare burn into me. I heard him shuffle forward, and reach for my arm, but again I pulled away. "I have it under control." I said with barely a whisper, still looking at the cracks in the worn wooden floor. With a sigh Sam backed away, and exited the room, and I knew I pushed him away. But deep inside, I felt that I didn't want him to be pushed away, I wished he would have stayed. To give me the help that I truly, needed.


End file.
